Icecream Kisses in Winter
by MusicalCurls
Summary: If there is one thing Annabeth dislikes is serving ice-cream as a job. Percabeth one-shot. T for mild language


_**Well guess what? I actually came up with another story, though slightly fluffy and silly, it's still a story!**_

_**Inspired by the fact that I started my new job like a week ago and well the job you read about here is basically like mine, except in summer and there is more to it than just serving ice-cream.**_

_**So here, a little Percabeth one-shot. Written in Annabeth's pov. Not that great but hopefully anyone who reads this will appreciate the idea. Sorry if Annabeth is a little occ but well...she is a girl in love!**_

_**Just for the record I know nothing about football so if the position I used is absolute bullshit then sorry. Also got nothing against simple-minded people or retards or anything. It's just my way of trying to explain something...**_

_**And don't know if three weeks before Christmas is too early for it to snow in NY but we can blame it on global warming.**_

_**Disclaimer...yeah yeah nothing is mine. Same old spiel as normal.**_

_**Now enough of this, on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ice-cream Kisses in Winter~<strong>_

Why am I doing this again?

Doing what you may ask. Well I am, at this present moment, serving a couple of little kids ice-cream. Or at least attempting to, as they seem to be having some problems deciding between cookies-and-cream and regular chocolate. To be honest I have no idea why someone would want ice-cream in the middle of a New York winter. But no matter, cause when they buy, I make money.

Which then will obviously lead to your next question. Annabeth, why do you need to make money? No other reason other than that my monthly allowance doesn't cover boyfriend/date costs. I know my parents are being great and all, letting me go to school in New York and putting some spending money in an account for me each month but it seriously is far from enough.

I know that it is meant to be the guy's job to pay on dates and stuff but that's so last century! Come on we're living in the 21st century here, who says the girl can't pay sometimes? Or at least try to. Percy gives me hell (Hades?) every time I try to. He is all, "Annie can you at least let me do the gentlemanly thing? Or do you like taking a knock at my masculinity? You know I found a job just so u can spoil you bla bla bla bla" and so on.

He's very sweet and I love being spoiled by him but I can't let him pay for everything. It's not like he doesn't know with whom he is dealing with. I am a daughter of Athena, no matter how adorable the boy is and how much I love him, he will not be paying for everything. I also want to have some input. I also want to buy him presents.

And for those reasons exactly, I got myself a job. Working at an ice-cream booth. In the food court. In a mall. Only two blocks from Goode High School. Where I land up seeing either Percy, or some of his friends, or him and his friends almost every time it's my shift.

And no I don't mind seeing them, they almost easier to deal with than the little kids. Key word being almost. The problem is that the one girl who I normally have my shift with is a keen follower of the rule book. She is also kind of my boss (well manager) and I think I already have two black marks against my name for fraternising with the customers.

Luckily today my "manager" is writing some college exams so instead my co-worker is a sweet girl, called Kelly, who is a year younger than me and also goes to Goode. The only downside to working with her is that she has a little crush on Percy and considers me the luckiest girl alive.

Why you ask? Well for some reason, after the war, Percy decided he didn't like people thinking he was a loser so he joined the swim team (which I still think is cheating) and decided to try for football too. Now as a junior, he is not only the swim captain but is also an offensive tackle on the football team. So along with his supposedly sudden amazing sporting abilities *cough cough Styx cough cough* he also gained a few admirers. Kelly is one of the worst of them.

The fact that he has a beautiful black hummer courtesy of Poseidon doesn't help matters either. So I have to step up my game if I don't want to lose him to some bimbo.

Ok that's a lie, he has admitted to me that he's more worried about some jock stealing me away from him than finding some girl more attractive than I am to him.

He still hasn't realised that he is a jock and has very, very little competition.

As you can see, there are way too many reasons for me not to love and to not have gotten a job so that I can spoil him and buy him a perfect Christmas present.

Which reminds me that I better start thinking about what to buy him, I only have three weeks left and I have been procrastinating way too much. Maybe something for his car, seeing how that thing is like his baby...

Oh customers heading my way. Now I can hear my evil manager's voice in my head, "Smile Annabeth, we always have to smile for our customers."

So I plaster a big smile on my face and greet my customers, some teenager girl and a snivelling little boy. Maybe her brother? Though looks more like she is babysitting him.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Give me the cheapest thing you got and make it fast. I just want to shut this little brat up," the teenager told me curtly. No wonder the little boy was crying.

"Well maybe a scoop of vanilla ice-cream?" I ask the teenager before talking to the little boy in that baby-voice people put on when talking to young kids and smiling, "how does that sound?"

The boy immediately stopped snivelling and smiled at me. See all he wanted was for someone to talk to him nicely.

I scooped up some vanilla ice-cream into a cone and handed it to the teenager and while she handed me the money I decided to give her a babysitting tip (even though I have like no experience but I do have younger siblings so some stuff does rub off).

"Maybe you should be a little nicer to him, I don't think he is such a bad kid," I say to her softly.

"Yeah I'm sure you'd say that after you spent the entire afternoon chasing him around the mall," she says giving me a look and walking off.

"oh-kay" I breathe out as I turn around to clean my hands.

"Not the cleverest thing you have ever done," Kelly informs me.

"And believe it or not, for someone as clever as she is, this by far wasn't the stupidest," someone says from behind us.

I turn to find Percy sitting on one of the stools that people can eat there ice-creams at.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I ask him.

"Long enough to hear you give that girl a talking to."

"I didn't give her a talking to! And how come I didn't notice you?" I am honestly surprised I didn't.

"Annie I am six feet tall-"

"Six feet of pure hotness," Kelly mutters behind me.

"and not known for being stealthy. Obviously you are getting rusty."

"Oh please!" Kelly scoffs, "She's too busy thinking about someone special to notice anything. I've spent half my shift trying to get her to pay attention to the customers."

"No! I'm just rusty," I insist, turning to her.

"Um hello, I'm a girl too. You were totally in dream-boy land," she persists.

"So who's the guy?" Percy asks and as when I turn to roll my eyes at him I find that he is being totally serious.

"You kidding right?" Kelly asks him incredulously.

"Why would I be kidding?" he asks her still serious.

I burst out laughing. This is just too funny! Percy gives me this weird look which morphs into something along the lines of a my-crazy-girlfriend-is-possibly-cheating-on-me look.

"Wow Percy, for the school's resident god you sure are slow," Kelly tells him and then says slowly as if she is talking to a simple-minded kid, "it is you. Yes you, Annabeth was daydreaming about you." She also adds gestures while saying this, first pointing at me then at him.

As bad as Kelly is with her crush on Percy, she's still pretty cool.

"Really?" Percy breathes out looking relieved. "For a second there I thought my worst nightmare had been realised and some jock from your school had stolen you from me."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Kel, please explain it to him."

"Sure," she replies and walks over to Percy, and once again uses that voice for simples. "You Percy Jackson are the jock."

"And you Kelly Smith should be helping those customers over there," Percy tells her, leaning forwards and also using the retard voice.

"Oh shit," Kelly swears quietly under her breathe and rushes over to help some customers.

I laugh and walk over to Percy. "So what you doing here? I thought you had swimming practise."

"Cancelled. Started snowing and the coach wanted to go home before the roads iced over."

"And you came here instead of going home because..."

"Because I wanted to fetch you so I can take you home safely."

"So sweet of you. But won't the roads get too slippery for your car too?"

"Please I drive a hummer. How could that possibly slip?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and go help some customers quickly before returning to him.

Percy had been watching me serve them. "Why do you still work here? I mean I know you want money but you hate it. Why not try get a job somewhere else?"

"Cause its easy money."

"And you want the money why?"

"Christmas presents..." I start but trail off.

"There is an 'and' missing in that."

Since when did Percy start understanding me so well? Probably round about the same time he I found out he was a really good kisser...so that was over a year ago. Wow I'm shallow today.

"And...to spoil you," I finish softly.

"So you have a job that you hate so you can make money to buy me stuff?"

"Pretty much."

"And is it worth it?" Percy says all sheepishly, while looking at me hopefully.

"Very much so Seaweed Brain."

"Term of endearment this time?" he asks leaning over the counter that was separating us.

"You got it. A+ for you," I joke, pocking him in the chest softly, leaning even closer.

"Hey! Mocking me just as I'm about to kiss you is also not too smart," Percy acts offended and starts leaning away from me.

"Oh shut up!" I lean forward onto my tip toes and kiss him.

Yip, dealing with little kids, frustrated parents, angsty teens, a co-worker who is star struck whenever she see's my boyfriend and a manager whose goal in life is too put as many black marks as she can against my name is all worth it if I get to spoil this wonderful, if slightly slow, man.

"Oi Annabeth! No fraternizing with the customers!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's the story. If anyone would like to review I would really really REALLY appreciate it.<strong>_

_**It makes me smile :D**_

_**And if you don't, well I don't mind, just hope you enjoyed the story!**_

_**Lots of love x**_


End file.
